Tortured Under The Sea
by macytayyy
Summary: After the war with Gaea is over, Polybotes promised Percy Jackson he would torture him under the sea. What happens? What does Polybotes do? And how does Percy Jackson react? WARNING: I'm sorry. I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the other characters or settings in this story. I only own my imagination and what I can write with it. I enjoy constructive criticism! Read & Review!
1. Time

Time. Time has no meaning. There is no such thing as time. It is truly just something humans made up to keep themselves sane. They stick to it. They rely on it. And yet, time has no meaning.

He realized this. He has been held captive for more than a month. His friends presume he is dead. But he's not.

They keep him here. They want information. He will not give it to them. Even if his friends don't care about him, he will not sell them for his freedom.

He is too loyal to anyone that he has met.

His girlfriend, his best friend, his mom, his dad, his cousins that feel like kin. Everyone.

They accept the fact that the great Percy Jackson is dead. Even though he is still alive. Struggling to survive.

* * *

"Rise and shine! Time for torture!" Polybotes bellowed as he opened the door to the cell.

Polybotes pulled a lever that made water flood the cell. The water healed Percy's previous cuts and his burns disappeared.

"Now, pesky son of Poseidon," he told Percy Jackson, "Everyday, the water will heal you, and everyday, I will bring you closer to death."

All he could do was grunt in reply. He was defiant, played by his own rules. But now, he is too broken to care.

"I thought you had more energy than this? Or is the _Savior of Olympus_ to broken to care?" Polybotes, the bane of Poseidon, asked.

Percy Jackson didn't respond.

* * *

"Where is he? He _can't_ be dead!" A feminine voice yelled out one morning. She had searched the camp, his cabin, _everywhere._ And he was nowhere to be found.

"Now, Annabeth. I'm sure he's fine." Chiron trotted up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"No. Chiron. No! I'm sure he's not! He's been missing for over thirty-six hours!"

Chiron was shocked. Annabeth had never even raised her voice at him. Now, she had just _yelled_ at him.

"Annabeth." Chiron said, deathly calm. "Go to your cabin. I'm sure everything is going to be fine."


	2. Finding Out

"Grover! Grover!" Annabeth yelled as she ran to meet him.

"Hi, Annabeth! What's wrong?" The satyr asked, worried at her expression.

"Do you still have the empathy link with Percy?" The blond inquired.

Grover's eyes lit up, "Yes! In fact I do! I can try and connect with him!" He closed his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them again, eyes full of worry.

"Annabeth. He's really weak. _Really_ weak. He could barely connect with me. "

"Yes. But where is he?" She asked, worried.

"Right here. Beneath the Sound."

Later: On Olympus

"Annabeth Chase!" The King of the Gods bellowed. "And satyr, Grover Underwood!"

Grover and Annabeth knelt before the Council.

"My Lord," Grover addressed Poseidon. "Your son, has been kidnapped over a week ago."

"Percy…" Poseidon exhaled slowly. "What happened?"

"We don't know. We also don't know who is holding him, if he is hurt, or not-"

Zeus cut her off, "Why did you come here?"

"Brother. Let them speak." Poseidon scolded.

"As I was saying," Annabeth continued, "We know where he is being held-"

She was again cut off, not by Zeus, but by Poseidon, "Where is he?"

"He is under the sea. Just North of the Sound."

"Brother. You cannot do anything to stop me. I will go to save my son." Poseidon turned to the demigod and satyr, "You two. Meet me at Camp Half- Blood in one hour."

The council flashed away.

* * *

"Lord Poseidon. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Chiron asked the grim faced god.

"Nothing. My son is why I have come. I have gotten word that his was kidnapped and taken under the sea."

Chiron was astonished. In all his life, which has been a _very_ long time, Perseus Jackson is the strongest demigod of all time, and he was _kidnapped._

"I am taking Annabeth with me to get Percy back."

Chiron nodded.

"We do not know how badly Percy is injured, if at all. But please be ready for when we return."

* * *

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I give you powers under the water. You will be able to breathe and fight as well as if you were on land."

"Thank you, Lord Poseidon."

Poseidon smiled knowingly. "Of course. After all, you will be my daughter-in-law in the near future."


	3. Broken

"Perseus Jackson!" The giant boomed. "Are you strong enough to last another day?"

"I- will- al-always- be- able- t-too." He stuttered back through the pain. Everyday, Polybotes came and tortured Percy with new weapons. Each more terrifying than the last.

From a table to the left of the room, the giant grabbed a blue device that had something that looked like a headband attached to it.

Polybotes lumbered back to Percy's side and attached the headband to his head. He flicked a switch and the most gruesome images appeared in Percy's mind.

* * *

Percy was standing in the middle of all the chaos. The Big House was ablaze. His friends from Camp Half- Blood and Camp Jupiter lay, unmoving, on the ground.

Tartarus and Gaea's voice rang through the hills surrounding the Camp. "See, Little hero? This is what should have happened. But that doesn't matter. It's okay. _**You will die!**_ "

Percy turned his head, dazed. "No… No…." He muttered.

Polybotes laughed and slapped Percy upside the head. "Wake up, puny demigod."

When Percy opened his sea green eyes, he looked Polybotes in the eye, "you- will- n-never- b- break- m-me." He retorted.

The giant threw back his head and laughed, "Oh. I believe I already have."

* * *

over the course of the next four hours, twenty-three gruesome images appeared on his mind. Andor all of them, it was his fault. Or at least, it wasn't, but he felt that he could have stopped it. He stood, powerless, and could do nothing to stop it.

When he finally woke up, He turned his head to the left, and she stood in the frame of his vision.

* * *

It wasn't her. He had thought he saw the love of his life, his girlfriend, his Wise Girl, his…. _Annabeth._ But when he turned to finally see her, after all these long weeks, she was gone.

That sliver of hope he had felt when he thought he saw her blond princess curls fall across her shoulder, wasn't real. It was just a manifestation of her.

His mind was cruel.

* * *

"Perseus Jackson. The gods despise you. They don't care for you. And neither does any of the demigods at those stupid camps that you _thought_ you had belonged to." This was the statement Polybotes used every morning before he brought out a new torture device.

Percy hadn't believed anything the cruel giant said when he was first brought here, But now, as time goes on, every thing he said started to become a reality for the broken demigod.

But then again, could they just not know where he was? NO. That couldn't be the case. Could it? No. He definitely remembered Grover connecting with him via their empathy link. But, he was imagining everything. That could just be his mind playing tricks on him.

Tricks he despised.


	4. Forgetful

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I give you powers under the water. You will be able to breathe and fight as well as if you were on land."

"Thank you, Lord Poseidon."

Poseidon smiled knowingly. "Of course. After all, you will be my daughter-in-law in the near future."

The daughter of Athena blushed profusely. "Right." She said, desperate to change the subject, "Let's go get my boyfriend back."

"And my son." Poseidon iterjected.

Why is there no other chapter here? I should have at least a whole other 600 or so words! Where is chapter 5?"Of course." She smiles. "Let's go."

Poseidon created a funnel that looked like it went all the way down to the bottom of the sea. In fact, it did. Annabeth looked down to see the wet sand dusted with beautiful shells.

All that beauty masked the horrible things that were happening beneath those shells.

Percy. Being whipped, slapped, beaten. Thrown against the wall. Being forced to fight an endless battle that no one could win. Not even the Savior of Olympus.

Annabeth shook her head to rid her mind of those horrid thoughts. I can do this. I have to. My life relies on it. Percy's life relies on it. My life relies on it. I cannot fail.

"Annabeth." Poseidon put a hand on her shoulder. "We must go now."

Annabeth nodded vigorously. "Yes." She said, then a little more confidently, "Yes. Let's go."

Poseidon nodded, "Step into the funnel and you will feel yourself falling. Do not be afraid. The funnel is just taking you to the bottom of the Sound. It will deposit you safely on the ground."

Nodding her thanks, she stepped into the tides. Looking down, she realizes, she wasn't getting wet, just like Percy didn't whenever he wanted to stay fry, or win a splashing contest with Annabeth.

Percy. There was that name again. Was he all right? Was he hurt? Was he… dead?

No. She couldn't think like that. The more she thought about it, the more it would become a reality.

Swallowing the large lump in her throat, she gripped the handle of her knife, and stepped one step closer to the water transportation. One step followed by another, until she stood, chin held high, and felt herself falling.

She realized, the last time she fell. She was falling into Tartarus. She knew she was safe, but even so, she was more scared now, than she was then.

Why? Because she had Percy Jackson by her side.

* * *

Percy. Percy. Percy! His head jolted up. Well, moved a little to the side. He was in so much pain that h could barely move.

Percy. The voice said again.

In his mind, he responded, What?

Percy. It's me. Grover. Your best friend?

Grover ? Is it really you? Was Percy's response.

Yeah. It really is me. Listen. Annabeth and your dad are coming to help you. Grover told him.

They are? He asked, refusing to let hope take over him. This conversation could very well be just another of Polybotes' cruel mind tricks.

Yeah. They are. Just hold tight? Okay, buddy? They are on their way. See you soo-

Grover's last words were cut off by a loud banging coming through the door. Daring to lift his head up, in hope that it could be the friendly faces that he was waiting for, his heart dropped into his stomach. It wasn't them. It was Polybotes, with another toy behind his back, and a smile on his face that meant it was about to be a very bad day for his prisoner.

* * *

"Annabeth. I can feel Percy." His father said, after moments walking in silence.

"Y-you can?" The blond inquired.

"Yes. He's very near to us. Follow me this way."

They continued walking in silence and before long, they came upon a gray and blue stone structure.

Annabeth dared to take a breath. "He's here."

Poseidon nodded. "Yes. Yes, he is."

Just as Poseidon and Annabeth finished saying these words, hundreds of little monsters came swarming out of the door to the fortress.

"Basilisks!" The God and demigod yelled out in unison. They swam separate ways as the tiny swimmers came barreling at them.

* * *

"Percy Jackson. A little basilisk told me that someone is going to be stupid and _try_ to save you." Polybotes said, putting emphasis on the word _try_.

The prisoner didn't respond.

"Oh? You don't know about that?" The giant laughed, "Well. Let me make sure you _never_ remember. _Anything_."


	5. Wishing He Were Dead

**Hello, good friends! How are you today? I hope your day just got a little bit better seeing me update. Please relax, read, and review. If you know any other PJO fans, and they haven't read this, show them this fanfiction and tell them to review. I NEED TO KNOW IF PEOPLE ARE ENJOYING MY STORY! So… yeah.**

 _ **This chapter is dedicated to a friend at school, Genevieve. She is always constantly annoying me when I am trying to write. 'Dude! Ali! Did you see this?" and "Ali! Get your head out of your computer! Come on!" Why am I dedicating it to her? Well, honestly, I don't exactly know why.**_ **BYE!**

 **Relax, read, & review. **

"Duck!" Poseidon yelled as he narrowly missed the blond girl's head with his trident.

"Watch out!" It was now Annabeth's turn to arm Poseidon to move before she crouched down and vaulted up over Poseidon's back, swiping her knife left and right, vaporizing several monsters.

Once all of the basilisks were defeated, leaving Poseidon and Annabeth panting, with crazed expressions on their faces, Annabeth stood. "Let's continue going this way."

The duo continued walking, and with every second that passed, it became darker, and darker, and darker, until it was so dark that they couldn't see five feet in front of them. The only light was Poseidon's trident and the dim glow of the Celestial Bronze knife gripped tightly in Annabeth's hand.

After several more minutes of walking, they finally reached huge black obsidian doors. They tried prying it open but couldn't.

Eventually, Poseidon said, "Annabeth. Step back."

He swung his trident around and pointed each tip and the door. White, hot energy came blasting out of it. Cracks appeared in the doorway before chunks of obsidian were all that was left of the doors.

The sight they saw before them scared them beyond belief.

In front of them, Percy Jackson lay unconscious with no guard watching over him, no monster, no one.

* * *

"No….no….No." Percy whimpered as the blue haired giant came ever closer.

"Oh, Perseus. I wish I could, Alas, I don't _want_ to. You have caused me so much pain and suffering! Twice, now, you have evaded your demise, and my happiness. And now, I finally get to give you what you _so_ rightfully deserve."

"My friends _are_ coming for me!"

Polybotes chuckled slowly, "Oh, demigods. So.. so… what's the word…. Oh yes. _Ignorant."_

Polybotes waited for Percy to respond, but he didn't, so Polybotes continued, "To make sure you never remember anything, _ever,_ I am taking away _all_ of your memories."

Percy thought that this wasn't that bad of a punishment, he had lost his memory before and he had regained it, right?

"Except this time, it's going to be a little different than the last time you lost your life. This time, your memories are going to be _so_ scattered, that you are going to wish you were dead. And are going to come right back into my clutches."

 **Sorry this one is such a short chapter. I promise the next chapter will be at least 500 words. Sorry, guys. BYE!**


	6. Lost

This chapter is dedicated to all my lovely fans. I updated this story on April 30, I look four days later, and I find that I have six favorites and fifteen follows. Thank you. If you have any questions about this story, or just me in general, feel free to PM me or leave a review. As I leave you, I will tell you this…

RELAX, READ, & REVIEW!

"Percy…" Annabeth breathed as she ran to his side. "Oh, Percy… Wake up. Please. For me."

A tidal wave or tears streamed down the god of the sea's face as he put a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Come, Annabeth. Let's take him home."

The blond nodded quickly. Gathering Percy in her arms, she picked him up. Normally, she couldn't support his weight when he was walking on two feet! Now, she could easily support all of his weight because he was so malnourished.

* * *

"Children of Apollo, report to me immediately!"

Healers raced around, knowing that Percy Jackson was about to arrive, injured, and malnourished. The campers knew this because Poseidon had Iris Messaged them over an hour ago, telling them how hurt he was. He wouldn't let them see the broken demigod, but they knew by the tone of the god's voice, that is was quite serious.

"MOVE ASIDE! COMING THROUGH!" The camp leader, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, bellowed as she walked through the crowd of healers, carrying a prone Percy Jackson in her arms.

"Percy Jackson… oh my… What happened?" Was the general response as everyone present gave a collective gasp.

"Everyone, step aside. Let Annabeth through." Came the calm faced, head healer, Will Solace.

Will turned to look at Annabeth, "We'll take it from here. Go to your cabin, get some rest, and I will come get you when you are able to see him."

"Thank you, Will."

"Anytime, Annie."

"Watch it, Solace."

"I'm already watching your boyfriend, Annie."

"Shut up!"

"Bye. Annie!" Will taunted, gently pushing Annabeth in the direction of her cabin.

* * *

Annabeth's brothers and sister watched in fascination and worry as they watched their older, calm and collected, sister cry her eyes out on her bed, her face buried in her hands.

"Annabeth…" Her second in command, Malcolm, sat down next to her and gently rubbed circles on her lower back. "What's wrong."

"I-It's P-P-Percy."

"What did he do? Did he break up with you?" Malcolm asked, concerned, and slightly angry.

"What? NO! He would never do that!" Malcolm breathed a sigh of relief, at least he didn't have to go beat Percy up, even though Percy was much stronger than him and Malcolm would probably be dead in about three seconds… "He just… We -Poseidon and I- just went to rescue him because he was being held prisoner in some underwater prison, and when I knelt next to him, he wouldn't open his eyes like he normally does whenever I touch him, and he was so malnourished that I could pick him up with no trouble at all! Normally, I can't even support half of his weight! I- I…" She broke down in sobs again, "I just don't know if he's going to be okay!"

"Oh, Annabeth. I'm sure he's going to be fine. I promise you, in at least two weeks, he will be up on his feet and you and him will be kissing, and laughing, and swimming, sleeping on the beach, and staying up past curfew…."  
Annabeth's face paled, and Malcolm laughed at the look on his sister's face. "Yeah. We know about that. Our mother is the goddess of wisdom, isn't she."

Annabeth cursed in ancient greek.

Just then, Will Solace appeared in the doorway to the Athena cabin. "Annabeth," he said, face solemn, "We need to talk."

* * *

"Annabeth. He hasn't woken up yet. He keeps mumbling, 'Annabeth,' and every time he does so, he shivers in pain."

"Why would he do that?" The gars in the daughter of Athena's brain started twisting and turning, thinking of possible explanations.

"I don't know why thi is happening as it is, but I think it would be best if you came to the infirmary and talked with him, even if he won't wake up, I think it may calm him knowing that you're around."

"Yes. Yes, of course. Yes. I'm coming. Yes. Let's go."

Will Solace laughed as he followed the excited girl at a fast pace. He could tell this was the moment she had been waiting for. To see her boyfriend safe, and unharmed.

To be able to hold him close at night, when the nightmares that all demigods experience haunted the both of them.

For their lives to go back to normal.


	7. Fear and Memories

**HEYO guys! UnderwaterPercabeth here! First thngs first, I want to dedicate this chapter to APBB for allowing we to write a story that was his/her idea. If you PM me, or just review, I would be happy to know what else you would like me to add. Also, I was wondering if I could change the wording just** ** _a little bit._** **Okay? If I can, give me the say-so. You're** ** _all so amazing!_** **I love when you guys leave me reviews.**

 **This chapter is also dedicated to Guestr. Thank you for telling me to keep working on this story. It really does mean a lot to me. I don't know any of you who read my story and when I first published this story, I thought, _heck. No ones gonna read my story. I'm just doing this to do it._ I am SOOOOO grateful that you enjoy my story and I want to let you know that I'm not planning on stopping it anytime soon.**

 **GUYS! I posted a nw story on my account. Since I already finished it, all of the chapters are up already. Read that and tell me if you think i should make a sequal for it.**

 **Also, for the person who called me unoriginal, don't. I don't care what you think about me or my story. This story is completely my idea. The characters are Rick Riordan's, of course, and yes, I have read other fanfictions were people have wrote about Percy being tortured by Polybotes, but I came up with the plot by myself while I was rereading the Son of Neptune. So, for whoever called me that, you need to chill. If you're going to read my story, then read it in peace. If you're not going to review with nice language,** ** _DO NOT_** **read my story. Since you have nothing better to do except annoy me, GET A LIFE.**

 **Sorry for the long Author's Note, and the fact that I haven't updated since Thursday... But now that that is out of the way, be my guest and read this new chapter...**

"Annabeth… Annabeth…" He mumbled as he twisted and turned in the uncomfortable cot he was forced to lay on.

"Percy.. I'm right here. It's okay. You're okay. Shh…" Annabeth furiously tried to calm down her disgruntled boyfriend but whenever she tried to touch him, or hold his hand, he would subconsciously shift to the other side. Tried to get as far away from her as possible.

Percy didn't know, but that every time he moved away, Annabeth's heart broke a little more.

"Noo...No! No.." Percy stared saying, getting louder and louder with each word.

"Percy! Percy, what's wrong! Percy!" Annabeth frantically shaked Percy's shoulders, finally giving up and yelling, "Will!"

Two minutes and thirty-three seconds later, Will came running in the infirmary door, "What's wrong, Annabeth?"

"It's Percy. He's been shaking, and-and h-he just started yelling 'no' and keeps clawing at his chest.

"Okay. Let me see." Will ripped up Percy's shirt and gasped.

"What is it, Will?"

"Look. Just look."

She did, and what she saw scared her more than the battle against Gaea did. Percy's chest was covered in so many scratches and cuts.

But that wasn't what scared her. It was the fact that they had already healed these cuts. And they had disappeared before almost immediately. But now, they were back.

"This isn't good…" Will said slowly, "This is not good at all."

"Ya, I know, Will! I know! I am kid of looking straight at it!" Annabeth yelled at Will, who was starting to check over all of Percy's body.

Will looked up and stared Annabeth in the eyes, "Annabeth. I know you are stressed. Just, calm down. Please."

Annabeth breathed in, and exhaled slowly, "Okay... okay. I'm sorry, Will. I'm just…" She exhaled again, "I'm just a little stressed."

"I understand, Annabeth. Just, go back to your cabin. I'll come get you in the morning."

WIll watched the older girl turn and walk slowly out the door, pausing every few seconds to look back upon her sleeping boyfriend.

"Okay, Percy. Time to find out what's wrong with you."

* * *

"Polybotes, you can't get to me any more!" He yelled defiantly.

"Oh, but can't I? Yes, I will admit. You were rescued from my custody. But, you will not forget me. You will remember everything I put you through. Not just because the memory is cemented in your brain, but because the memories will always show on your body."

Percy paled, "No.. That won't happen. It may be happening now, but it won't always be like that! I will heal. It may not be today. But it will be someday."

Polybotes threw his head back and cackled, "Sure, son of Poseidon. If you want to believe that will be. Well then," He leaned his head in so close that Percy could smell the giant's bad breath, and by the god's, it smelled bad, "May the Fates be ever in your favor."

* * *

"Percy. Wake up. Please. Show me your beautiful sea-green eyes that I love to see so much. Come on, Percy. Wake up. For me?" Annabeth pleaded and pleaded as she looked away from the still-sleeping Percy for what seemed like the thousandth time that morning.

"Uh…." The figure lying on the cot grumbled.

Annabeth whipped her head around to see her boyfriend twisting and turning reaching his hand out to touch the side of the bed, the pillow, the medicine bottles sitting on the side of the table closest to Percy's bed, the air, anything.

Annabeth jumped out of her chair and raced to his side, grasping his hand and kissing each pale knuckle.

"Ann-Anna-Annabeth?" Percy weakly gasped when he felt her hand wrap around his.

"Yes. It's me, Seaweed Brain. I'm here." She said with tears in her eyes as the held tighter to his hand.

He opened his eyes and when Annabeth expected to see happiness and joy in his eyes when his sea-green eyes rested on her stormy gray ones, but she didn't see what she had expected to see.

Instead of seeing the usual sparkle of elation in his eyes, she saw fear and rage evident in his normally calm irises.

 **Whoever realized the connection I made in the chapter to another series I love, "great job" to you! Tell me what the quote was, what book it was from, and what character said it!**


	8. Clicking Into Place

**This is just an edit. One quest happened to let me know that later in this chapter, I used Polyphemus instead of Polybotes... Whoops. Thank you guest reviewer! Wouldn't have caught that without you!**

"Percy. It's me, Annabeth. Your girlfriend. Please tell me you remember me. Look me in the eyes, Perseus Jackson. _Look me in the eyes."_

He did.

"Who-who are you? Why do you want to kill me?" He scooted away from Annabeth.

"Percy. Stop messing around. No one here wants to kill you." She looked deeper into his beautiful sea-green eyes, trying to find the answer to why he was so scared. "Percy. This is your home."

"N-n-no it's not. You k-k-kidnapped me! Let me go!" He yelled, struggling to free his hands from his girlfriend's tight grip.

Annabeth stared at the ground for a few seconds before looking back up again, tears threatening to flood her face. "What did they do to you?" She asked in a quiet voice before finally letting her tears free.

* * *

"Grover. Grover. GROVER!"

"What? What, Annabeth. Jeez. I'm awake." Grover glanced at his eco-friendly watch on his left wrist, "Actually, no I'm not! Why are you here at two-thirty am?" The sleepy goat demanded.

"Grover. It's not the night. It is actually the morning since it is past midnight." Annabeth said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, shut up, daughter of Athena. Just shut up. Now, why are you here again in the middle of the morning?"

"It' Percy."

"Oh."

"He woke up yesterday."

"That's good. Isn't it?"

Annabeth turned her head to look away from Grover, "I had thought that as well. It's just," she sighed, "he looked at me with fear, anger, and resentment. Normally, whenever he looks at me, I see love, compassion, _content_. Not all of the other emotions I saw mixed in his eyes."

"Annabeth. Polybotes was with him for over a month. You can expect his to be scared. If he doesn't remember anything about his past life, then that's the least we, as his best friends, can do for him. He may have cuts and be bleeding on the outside, but those will heal. His mind, nectar and ambrosia can't heal that for him. He has to be the one who is willing for the change in his own mind. We have to help him to see that he is still one of us. And that we will do anything to help him be the Perseus Jackson that we all know and love."

"Okay. Thanks, Grover." She got up from her place on the floor and walked a few steps away before turning back and gave Grover a sad smile, "Thank you. I needed that. I will keep you updated on his condition. See you."

* * *

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" Will called as he ran up to the blond-haired demigod.

"Hey, Will. What's up?" She replied.

"I have some news about Percy. I was in the in the infirmary when Tyson came in. He asked me, 'Is Brother alright?' and I told him about his condition and then the cyclops _demanded_ to see him."  
"And?" The daughter of Athena inquired.

"Percy didn't seem as scared when Tyson was with him as when you were with him. I don't know why. It just, he seemed… I don't know… relaxed."

When Will said Percy was 'relaxed' all the pieces clicked into place. She gasped, "I know why." She looked Will in the eyes, "Do you know who kidnapped Percy?"

Will nodded, "Polybotes, the anti-Poseidon, right?"

"Yes. Well, Polybotes probably wanted Percy to be scared of everything he called home, right? But he wants Percy to be comfortable around him and his minions."

"Yeah, I get that but why?"

"So Percy will want to return back into the giant's meaty fists."

Just then, in the distance, they heard the conch horn blow and someone yelling, "Get Annabeth! Percy is running!"


	9. Clearing His Eyes

Will and Annabeth exchanged worried glances before running towards the Camp Half-Blood sign in the distance. The place where Percy is heading.

* * *

He panted. He ran. He ran as fast as he could from the place everyone arounds says is his home. No. That place was the only place where he was tortured. Never accepted. He was stupid. Dumb.

Never again will be go back to the one place where his life ended.

Percy ran for a few more seconds before he heard the once strong girls' voice was now broken, "Percy Jackson! Come back!" Then a little softer, her voice full of tears, "I love you."

The demigod who was once running stopped and turned to face the sound of the voice.

He listened to the calls of the hurt daughter of Athena, "Percy. I love you. Come back to me."

He stayed where he was until the girl with blond princess girls found him and her face broke into a grin, "Percy! There you are."

"Annabeth? Why'd you to this to me?"

"Percy. I didn't do anything to you. I love you."

"Then prove it."

Annabeth knew the second he finished that sentence what he was asking for. She leaned in and so did the broken demigod.

Their lips connected. A warm, tingling sensation spread all throughout Percy's body.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. He looked at Annabeth's face and grey eyes met green.

"Annabeth, I remember."

* * *

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Did you find him?" The old centaur inquired upon seeing the bright eyed girl return to camp.

Chiron could practically see the excitement and love in her eyes as she nodded, "And he remembers me."

"Well, my girl. That i fantastic news? Where is he?"

"In his cabin. He said he wanted to go back to where he first was when he was claimed. After he said that, he fainted, so I just took him back to his cabin so that he could wake up brand new in the place he loves."

"Good. Very good. I want you to keep an eye on him. We still don't know exactly what Polybotes did to him when Percy was… with him." Annabeth could feel the tension in the air as Chiron tried to find the right words to say.

"Thanks, Chiron. I will be going to his cabin now. See you later."

* * *

"Annabeth. Annabeth. Annabeth." He mumbled, then more urgently, "Annabeth!"

The daughter of Athena had just closed the door when she heard this. She rushed to his side and grabbed his hand, "Percy. It's okay. Please. Shh, it's okay. Percy, wake up. You're okay." Little did anyone know, as Percy stuttered her name, he heart broke because the last time he did this, he woke up, thinking of her as his enemy.

His eyes opened, they searched around the room, finally coming into focus on his anxious girlfriend. He smiled softly, "Annabeth." He breathed, I love you. So much."

Her face broke into a grin and she reached down and Percy pulled her onto his bed.

"I missed you, Percy. I missed you so much. I love you."

"Never again will I leave you. I love you to Olympus and back."

"Your eyes are cleared, Percy. You finally know where your home is. And who your family is."

"Yes I do, Annabeth. Yes I do."


	10. Day at the Beach

"Annabeth. Annabeth." He said, watching the girl on his chest sleep, her eyes fluttering with every breath, "Annabeth. Wake up. Come on, WIse Girl. Open your eyes." "Per-Perc…" She purred, then her eyes flew open, "Percy!" She yelled and her arms flailed around until the son of Poseidon managed to grab her arms and calm her down.

"Shhh...shhh. Annabeth, it's alright." He held her close and gently touched her cheek and wiped away the tears she hadn't even known she was shedding.

"Annabeth. Calm down. You know I love you and I would never leave you!"

"I know, Percy… It's just… oh gods… how do I say it?" She asked, looking at the ceiling.

"How 'bout you don't say anything. I know what you mean. Trust me, I do."

Except he didn't. And Annabeth knew this. "Can we go to the beach?"

"Of course, WIse Girl." He replied, smirking.

"You are _such_ a seaweed brain."

"But I'm _your_ Seaweed Brain."

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's go to the beach."

The daughter of Athena pulled her boyfriend up from the bed and led him outside, where the sun was still high in the sky.

* * *

"I missed this. Just you, and me. Ever since the war, nothing has been peaceful."

"I know, Wise Girl. I know. But let's not dwell on the past. WHat really matters is today, right now."

"When did you become so smart?"

"Since I began dating this girl I've known since I was twelve, with really curly blond princess curls and eyes that look like a stormy day."

She giggled, which was something she never did.

"Whoa. Someone got the case of the giggles. I think…" He trailed of as he watched water from the sea drop on top of Annabeth, dousing her from head to toe.

"Perseus Jackson…" the wet girl growled.

And that was his que to run.

The chased each other along the sound for hours.

Annabeth finally collapsed on the beach, soaking wet. A few minutes later, Percy followed her out of the sea, perfectly dry.

"I hate you." the daughter of Athena mumbled.

"And why is that?"

"Because you can stay dry. And I'm soaking wet and the sand is sticking to me."

"Do you want me to get wet, _sweetheart?"_

"Yes!"

"Okay. be right back…" Percy smiled mischievously.

Annabeth watched him step into the sound, and dive under the waves. When he came up again, he was drenched from head to toe.

"There. That's better." Annabeth stated when Percy stopped in front of her and stood.

"Why aren't you going to lay down with me?"

"Because I don't want to get sandy!"

"That was the whole point of getting wet!"

"I know."

"You're a Seaweed Brain."

"But I'm _you're_ Seaweed Brain."

"Yes, you are. Yes you are."

Percy's eyes turned serious, "Annabeth. Follow me."

"Okay." Annabeth said slowly, wondering why Percy all of a sudden turned serious.

She slowly got up and followed Percy to the sea. He stepped in and then turned to Annabeth and held out his hand, "Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Of course I do, Percy."

"Good." His hand closed around hers and she watched as the water in front of them rose higher and higher. Then, it erupted swallowed them whole.


	11. Forgetting Her?

**Sorry for the wait, guys. Let's get int the story!**

Annabeth held tight to Percy's hand as he wore a look of determination and commanded the waves to maneuver around them, until he finally let go and they shot out of the sea and then dropped back down again, going down so deep, Annabeth felt that she would drown.

Except that she had a son of Poseidon with her.

Something tugged at the back of Annabeth's mind. The part of her mind where she stored all of her memories with Percy.

Then, it all came back to her. The canoe lake, the blue cupcake, the cheer, the dump, the _kiss_.

She looked at her boyfriend as he gave her a confused look. "I don't know why I brought us here… Did.. did something happen here that I should know about?"

Her heart broke as she stared at her boyfriend in astonishment, "What? Do you-" she stuttered, "Do you really not know what happened here?"

He laughed, "Of course I remember, WIse GIrl. I was just messing with you!"

Annabeth punched Percy on the arm, "I hate you! Don't _ever_ do that again! I swear to the gods-"

"I love you too, Wise Girl." He laughed as the bubble around them rose to the surface and set them in a canoe he commanded the waves to bring to the couple.

Once in the canoe, Annabeth dipped her fingers over the side and Percy watched as fish came up and nuzzled Annabeth knuckles. "I want to swim with them…" She said, dreamily.

"Okay." Percy responded.

He picked her up, bridal style, and jumped over the side of the canoe, and into the sea.

As they sunk, Percy made sure Annabeth stayed dry, and he asked some of the fish to come near him so Annabeth could touch them.

It was a magical moment, and eventually, with Annabeth in his arms, they both drifted off to sleep…

* * *

"Border! Athena's cabin! You should know where your sister goes! We need to find them!"

"Yes, sir!" the Athena cabin yelled in unison.

Just then, the satyr known as Grover came through the Camp Half-Blood sign on top of Half-blood hill, "What's up, Chiron?" the satyr asked the irritated centaur. "Yo! Why are the campers up so late?!"

"Percy and Annabeth are missing."

Grover's face paled as he looked around the camp, then his face broke into a grin as his eyes settled on the beach.

"Chiron...did you bother to check the beach?"

"Yes, and they're not there!"

"Then why is that canoe in the middle of the sound?"

"A camper left it there…" he paused, "but the nymphs would kill them…"

"Unless… a camper was sitting at the bottom of the sound, who had underwater powers, who shared a kiss with his girlfriend, and stayed down there practically all night…"

"What are you saying, Grover?" Chiron demanded.

"Percy and Annabeth are probably next to that canoe, under the water, and having alone time with each other."

The centaur stopped, then he turned around and yelled, "Campers! Report to your cabins, immediately. Curfew has passed and the missing campers have been found."


	12. Just A Day

**Guys! Today's my birthday! You guys are lucky I'm writing and updating today on my birthday!**

 **I got you on the other chapter, didn't I? The cliffhanger probably had you wondering what was about to happen! Well, I assure you, nothing happened in that last chapter… But I can't promise you nothing will happen in this chapter! Guess you better read to find out!**

 **Let's get on with the story!**

"Annabeth… Annabeth…." He mumbled, shaking the daughter of Athena's shoulder gently, "Wise Girl… Come on. It's early in the morning. We have to get back to our cabins before breakfast."

"But I don't-wanna-go…" she mumbled in reply.

"I know Sweetheart… But we have too. Come on…" he trailed off as he commanded the bubble they were sitting in to float to the surface and deposit them in a canoe and he used his underwater powers to guide it back to shore.

By the time they rejoined their cabins, they were already lined up and heading to the breakfast pavilion.

Annabeth and Percy couldn't help but smile at each other all throughout breakfast. One would be staring at the other, and then when the other felt the stare, they would look up, their eyes would connect, and they would look away.

Throughout the morning, the duo would catch the other campers glaring in their direction. They wondered why they were giving them funny looks. Little did they know, the other campers were up past one am, searching for the "lost demigods."

After breakfast, the couple head to the sword arena, where they would spare with one another.

Drenched in sweat, they battled furiously, never stopping, never going easy on the other. They both knew the other's tactics so well that it was never a quick battle.

After an hour, they had only finished one battle and were taking a water break.

"Here… Let's get some water…." Annabeth held Percy's hand and guided him to a bench.

"But, Annie… If I drink water, that will give me an unfair advantage."

"I don't care. You clearly look exhausted. Come on."

He relented and drank the water his girlfriend handed to him.

"Annabeth, what time is is?" Percy asked.

"Well," she said, checking the watch on her right wrist, "It is 4:23. We have about an hour and forty minutes before dinner. Why?"

"I was just wondering." he said, then stood up, "I think I'm going to head back to my cabin now. See you at dinner?"

Annabeth was confused, why all of a sudden, did he need to go back to his cabin? Even though she was baffled by his actions, she watched him walk back to his cabin, never once looking back at the puzzled daughter of Athena.

* * *

 _Finally._ Finally he got away. He needed time on his own. Being with Annabeth was fun, sure, but he was so _tired._ He needed to sleep. The night before, when they were both under the water, Annabeth had fallen asleep, But Percy couldn't.

He was afraid.

He was terrified that if he slept, that he would lose control on his powers, and that couldn't be good. The bubble they were in would pop and they would spill onto the ocean floor. Even though the temperature and the depth wouldn't kill _him,_ that wasn't his main priority. Annabeth would drown. Annabeth would be killed. _Annabeth would be gone._ And it would be all his fault.

He pondered all of this as he trekked the short distance from the sword arena to his cabin. When he pushed open the door, he stumbled and tripped over his clothes and went sprawling to the floor.

Grumbling, he picked himself off the floor and took off his bronze chestplate, threw it on the floor, took Riptide out of his pocket, and practically fell into his bed.

Before his head even hit the pillow, he was out and sleeping like a Medusa victim.

This was the perfect time for the giant to strike.


	13. Asleep

**Hey guys! Another chapter! Didn't I update like yesterday? Oh well. I knew I couldn't leave you guys waiting for long! That cliffhanger was annoying, wasn't it? Ha!**

 **I have a poll on my profile page about how you guys want me to update. Please vote. I will add up total votes in two weeks and do what you guys want. Please vote by June 24 to add your vote!**

 **Lastly, this chapter is dedicated to Meistar, who gave me the AWESOME idea for this chapter. Thanks!**

 **Now, relax, read, and review**

"Hey, where's Percy?" the satyr asked the daughter of Athena as they walked to the dining pavilion.

"I really don't know." she responded, "We fought for an hour, then he was exhausted so I gave him some water. We sat for about a minute before he asked me what time it was and then he went back to his cabin."

"Did he say what he was doing?"

"No. I have no idea. All he said was 'see you at dinner.' then he left."

"Huh. Maybe he's already there then?"

Annabeth looked around. Nope. He was _definitely_ not there. "I think I'm going to check his cabin. Be right back."

* * *

The images flashed through his mind. The fall. The water. The fire. The clouds. The good giant. The good titan. The curse. The misery. The horror. The death.

 _Tartarus._

"Good, little hero. You remember me. I bet that blond annoyance remembers me as well. I cross her dreams. Terrorize her. But never have I hurt her that way I'm about to hurt _you."_

"You can't do _anything_ to me anymore! I'm healed! I know where my home is, who my family is, who I can _trust._ And let me tell you, you're not any of the previous."

"Oh, that's okay, little hero. I don't need to be 'someone you trust,'" the god of the pit mimicked, "I just need to be the one person you _are_ _afraid of."_

With the last word, the god swiped his hand and Percy collapsed to the ground, clutching his head as images swirled through his head and made him relive his worst moments.

* * *

He stood in the middle of a sea of poisonous flowers. Poison swirled around his feet, and his girlfriend stood to the side, her eyes full of disbelievement and horror.

It took him a few seconds to realize that she was afraid of _him._ He knew that as he grew up, his powers as a son of the big three, would continue to get stronger, that he would begin to recognize just how much damage he could cause.

That wasn't even the scariest part.

That part that terrified him the most was that fact that he could cause so much damage without realizing it.

He had told the goddess of misery to scram, and after, Annabeth had run up to him and held him b y the shoulders, demanding that he never do that again.

He never really knew what scared her the most. Or why she was so flustered.

Now, watching it from the sidelines was like watching a mother tiger trying to protect her babies from a predator.

Then it occurred to him. That was exactly what that was.

The goddess Achlys was trying to harm Annabeth. Percy Jackson would never allow someone to hurt her.

 _He_ was the mother trying to protect _her_ from harm. What else could he do except get that wild look in his eyes, telling everyone to back off.

Annabeth was scared for Percy because she loved Percy. And she couldn't stand to see him fighting her battles for her. Especially since he could've gotten hurt. And it would be all her fault.

The image in his mind shifted until he was looking through the same scene where he was poisoned by the arai's curse.

Except this time, it was Annabeth who was hurt.

He watched it all play out in slow motion. First it was the slice of the knife as Annabeth cut through the arai. Then it was her fall to her knees and her eyes had this look of pain that he had never before seen. And it hurt him to the point where he had to turn around.

That was his mistake.

* * *

"Percy! Percy!" She shook him violently. Tears streamed down her face, "Perseus Jackson. Open your eyes _right now."_ she demanded as she shook him once again.

"No! Annabeth!" the figure lying on the bed turned from side to side, eventually finding Annabeth's hand and squeezing it so tightly that her fingers turned bone white.

"Percy… I'm right here. It's okay. I'm right here. Shh…. shh…. It's okay. I'm here. You're okay. " _I'm_ okay. Open your eyes and you can see that I'm okay. I'm right here. Come on. Open your eyes."

Percy's mouth opened, but the words that came out weren't his own, "The son of Poseidon will never wake."

And then his eyes opened.


	14. Six Days

**Hi guys! Just so you know, I am NOT giving up on this story. But I am so sorry I haven't updated in, like, three months! I hope you forgive me! This chapter is over 1,500 words as an apology! Once again, I am SOOOOO SORRY! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Relax, read, and review!**

 **A few of you guys realized that this chapter repeated itself a million times, and now, I hope, _HOPE_ , I fixed it. So sorry! I know that when you're reading it can be VERY annoying! So sorry!**

Annabeth was scared. The only she had ever been afraid of was spiders. But since her quest to retrieve the sacred statue of Athena, since her fight with Arachne, since falling into Tartarus with Percy in tow, that fear was abolished.

There were very few things that scared her after those experiences. And all of those fears included losing Percy.

And now, she was terrified, afraid that she may lose Percy. Not by choice, but by chance.

She moved Percy over on the bed and lay next to him. She put her arm over him and watched the steady rise and fall of his chest.

When you looked at his body, he looked so peaceful. Except for the look of anguish on his face.

"Percy. If you can hear me, open your eyes. I thought..." She swallowed hard, then continued, "I thought this was over. The wars. The giants. The Titans. The Earth Mother. Then, you were taken…" she paused once again, "and now I don't know what to do anymore."

* * *

Grover sat by himself at the Poseidon table, waiting for Annabeth to come back. When she still hadn't returned after ten minutes he got up from the table and walked to Cabin Three.

With his hand an inch from the doorway, ready to knock, he heard something. Sobbing.

"Annabeth…?" Grover softly called, "You in there?"

He heard her get up from a bunk and walk over to open the door.

When the door opened, he saw what a mess she was, and he had a pretty good idea who the cause if her dilemma was.

"Where's Percy?"

"He...he... he's… over there."

Grover walked over to the son of Poseidon's bed and Annabeth followed quietly.

"What-" The confused satyr began to ask.

"I have no idea." The blonde interrupted, "He looked like he's just sleeping… but the look on his face, I know that look. It's when…" she swallowed hard, "it's when we have nightmares of… that place."

"Except, you don't know why he's not waking because…" Grover prompted.

"Because whenever his nightmares start, he always wakes up, or I can wake him up easily."

"And you tried that. And he's not waking up."

"Exactly."

"Have you, by chance, tried contacting Lord Poseidon?"

Annabeth looked at Grover like he was crazy, then her expression changed, and she looked at him like he was a genius.

"No…."

* * *

"Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering, and show me Lord Poseidon."

The water shimmered in the salt water fountain in the Poseidon cabin before a clear image of Poseidon appeared.

"Annabeth? How are you?" He asked happily, then, when he saw the devastated expression of her face, his face turned dark, "What happened?"

"It's Percy, sir. He… He… It's like he's trapped."

"Trapped in what?"

"His nightmares. Except… I don't know how to wake him up. The only thing that I know

for sure of, is that he is stuck in the place where I know for sure will break him. I know that he's watching me die. Over and over again."

"How do you know that?"

"The look on his face. Every night, when I wake him up, the same horrified sight is what

I see when he tells we the vivid images he sees."

"I am so sorry, Annabeth. I will be right there. I will see what I can do."

"Thank you, Lord Poseidon."

* * *

"What have you tried to do to wake him up?" Poseidon asked as he stepped up to his son's bed and kneeling before him.

"Almost everything." She replied, exasperated.

"Give him time. He may wake up."

"Yes, Lord Poseidon."

"Annabeth, you know you don't have to call me 'Lord.'"

"Yes, Lor-, I mean, Thank you, Poseidon."

"You are very welcome, Annabeth."

* * *

Annabeth waited for six days. Each day, she sat by his side. Never leaving, constantly holding his hand, whispering words of encouragement. She only left his side when Grover would come and demand she go to breakfast. She wouldn't let anyone near him, no one was allowed in the cabin, except for Grover. Her hair was always in knots around her face. She didn't care that she had been wearing the same clothes for a week now.

When the morning of the seventh day came, Annabeth was starting to doze off just as the sun came up. When her eyes were just starting to close, she heard a slight moan come from the bed.

Her eyes flew open, her heart pumped in her chest, adrenaline pumped through every single vein in her body.

She felt the slightest bit of pressure on her hand. When she looked, she saw his hand slowly encircling hers.

She watched his face. His eyes squeezed shut, then slowly started to release the tension. They fluttered open a centimeter, then shut again because of the bright lights in the cabin.

She raced across the cabin and slammed her hand down on the light switch, shutting off the lights.

She flew back across the room and sat back down in her chair and grasped his hand just as his eyes opened all the way and he looked around, confused, until his eyes landed on her and he smiled.

"It was Polybotes. He, I dunno, like trapped me in a sleeping spell kinda thing, and he showed me pictures, images, scenes…" He paused, "of our time in there. Except, over and over and, I had to watch you die. Instead of me getting poised with Gordon's blood, it was you. And no matter how hard I tried to look away, my eyes were glued to the scene, unable to look away. I tried fighting off all the arai, except every curse that was supposed to bear down on me, it hurt you. Not me."

"Percy…" Annabeth tried to find words to express what she felt, except no words came to her lips.

"You don't need to say anything, Wise Girl. Your presence is all I need."

"Woah, romantic. That's a little freaky." Annabeth muttered under her breath so Percy couldn't hear.

"How long was I out?" Percy asked after a minute of silence.

"Over a week, Percy. We even called Poseidon in here…" Annabeth's face lit up in realization, "Oh! That reminds me. We have to iris message him now."

Percy got up and walked over to the saltwater fountain in the corner of the room with Annabeth's help.

"Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." Annabeth said, then threw in a golden drachma, "Show me Poseidon."

The mist in the fountain shimmered before it took the shape of a god with a trident in his left hand.

"Poseidon." Annabeth said, at the same time Percy said, "Dad."

"Annabeth. My dear, how are you?"

"I am doing much better now, since your idiotic son woke up."

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed, "That's mean!"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

Percy mimicked a soldier, saluting Annabeth, "Yes, ma'am."

"Excuse me, but are you two done bickering? I'm getting quite bored here."

"Oh, sorry, Dad."

"No need, son. How are you feeling?"

Percy started to blush at the attention from his father, who never cared much for his health. "Uh… Fine, I guess."

Annabeth, noticing her boyfriend's discomfort, intervened, "He seems fine, I just wanted to let you know that he was awake."

"Thank you, Annabeth. Well then, if we are done speaking, I will let you two have some," he paused, winking at the duo, "time together."

"Dad!" Percy said before his father cut the connection between them. As Poseidon disappeared into the mist, the two could swear they heard the god chuckling.

"Well. That was interesting."

"You could say that again," Percy yawned.

"Tired?"

"Uh huh."

Annabeth got up and pulled Percy to his feet, "Let's get you to bed."

The moment Percy's head touched the pillow, he was out like a light. Annabeth sat by his side for a while, running her fingers through his tangled mess of hair.

* * *

The next time Percy opened his eyes, three hours later that day, the sun was just beginning to set.

He crawled out of his comfy bed and wandered out of his cabin and to the beach.

He sat just next to the water, on the special rock where he normally sat with Annabeth.

After watching the water for a few minutes, he decided to get a little wet.

He peeled off his shirt and jumped into the water, sinking to the bottom and allowing himself to get wet.

He sat at the bottom of the sound for a long time. He couldn't actually tell what time it was, but when he came up, the sun was no longer red and orange.

Quietly, he swam back to the little rock. When he saw a blond figure sitting in the rock, he submerged his whole body, making sure his girlfriend couldn't see him as he snuck up right in front of her.

When he was near her, he reached out his hands and grasped her ankles.

She didn't even flinch.

With his head still below the surface, he heard her sigh, "Percy, I know it's you."

Chuckling, he pulled himself onto the rock, "How did you know it was me, Wise Girl?"

"Who else would grab me like that?"

"Me."

"Exactly. You are the only one who would do that. I am not scared of you. Therefore, you cannot make me scream."

Percy used his lower lip forward and sulked.

"Oh, stop pouting, you baby."

Percy imitated a baby obnoxiously crying, while giving Annabeth those cute baby seal eyes that she could never resist.

Annabeth turned away, grumbling about how much she hated those eyes that he gave her.

The two talked for hours, until Annabeth fell asleep on Percy's chest. He carefully picked her up and carried her back to his cabin, where the two fell asleep, side by side.


	15. Final

**Hi everyone! I am so, so, SO sorry that I haven't since... October? Man, I am so sorry! This chapter is a filler, sorry that it is a little short. They will get progressively longer. Thanks for not giving up on this story! :)**

The sun shined through Cabin Three's many windows. The sunlight ricocheting off the salt water fountain in one corner of the room. Annabeth, asleep on Percy's chest, turned onto her side, her hair rubbing against Percy's neck.

Annabeth's hair, tickling his neck, awoke Percy.

As Percy looked down to see what was annoying him, he smiled as he saw it was just Annabeth, still sound asleep.

Percy lay back and waited. He closed his eyes for a few minutes before Annabeth started to wake up.

She slowly turned her head and started to get up, trying not to wake her boyfriend up, even though he was already awake, but pretending to be asleep.

Annabeth felt arms slowly wrap around her lower abdomen, pulling her down and on top of Percy.

She tried fighting her way out of his harms, but his grip was hard as iron. She eventually gave up and collapsed into his chest, smacking him across the face when she heard him chuckle.

"I hate you." She said.

"No. You love me."

"You're right. I just don't want your head to get any bigger by me saying that."

"Wait. My head can get any bigger?!" Percy asked, acting dumbfounded, which wasn't very hard.

"Surprisingly, yes," Annabeth said, even though she knew Percy has the humblest person she had ever met. He never took credit for anything, always said that it was his friends who really did all the work, always the first to degrade himself, just to give more credit to another.

"Will you let me up yet?" Annabeth asked while smacking his arms lightly.

"Nope."

She gave up, groaning as she laid back down.

Another few hours past, the two just talking until the noon sun beckoned for them to emerge from the cabin.

Annabeth and Percy had a peaceful rest of their day until the conch horn that signaled dinner bellowed and all of the campers hurried to the dining pavilion.

* * *

Sitting down at the Poseidon table, Percy kept glancing at Annabeth, mesmerized by her storming, swirling gray eyes, the perfect curl of each strand of her blond hair, the way she sat, the way she smiled as she talked and laughed with her siblings, just _her._

Just as Percy finished his dinner, a blue hamburger with blue coke, his friend, Rachel, who is also the Oracle of Delphi, raced into the pavilion, breathless.

Just as she neared Percy's table, she said, "Oh, no."

Her eyes glazed over, the color no longer hazel brown, but now a serpent green, and Mist flowed around her.

In a voice that sounded tripled, like three Rachels speaking at once, the Oracle of Delphi announced,

" _The Half-bloods who rescued the bolt and the helm,_

 _The ones who traveled into another realm._

 _For your fate,_

 _On Olympus, it awaits."_

Promptly after delivering the prophecy, Rachel collapsed and fainted. Percy reached forward and caught her just before her head hit the ground.

Minutes later, Rachel opened her eyes, and said, "What happened?" Then she looked around the pavilion before her eyes settled on Percy's face, "Judging by the looks on all of your faces, I'm guessing it wasn't a pleasant prophecy."

"Are they ever?" A voice mumbled from somewhere behind Percy and everyone laughed nervously.

Percy turned and caught Annabeth's eye. Her eyes told her worries. She pushed the long bench, which she was sitting on, back and straightened her shirt.

Wordlessly, she passed Percy's table and walked out of the dining pavilion, heading to the one place she knew that only Percy would find her.

* * *

Not even twenty minutes later, Percy found himself sitting on the rock with his arm around his girlfriend.

"...can we ever catch a break?" Annabeth was saying, "I mean… The prophecy of seven only completed two months ago! Can't the gods take a few millennia off and just let us live our lives without having to worry about doing the gods chores every other day?" She looked up to the cloudless night sky, her gray eyes storming and swirling with anger, "Yeah, Zeus! I'm talking about you!"

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

When Annabeth heard this, she yelled, "Oh, shut up! Quit being such a baby!"

Whenever his girlfriend was ranting like this, Percy knew to be quiet and stay out of her way. He had made the mistake of interrupting her once, and he got punished for it. He had that bruise on his arm for two weeks. And it hurt. Quite a lot, mind you.


	16. Olympus

**Hey guys! I am going to TRY to start updating more, but I don't know how often I'll be able to get a chapter up. I'm trying though! I promise!**

 **Anyway, thank you to Meistar and Irene2005 for reviewing, it really means a lot to me.**

"I guess we have to go up to Olympus then, don't we?" Annabeth turned her head to look at her boyfriend, who had his eyes closed.

Without opening an eye, he responded, "Yeah. Yeah, I guess we do."

"Come on." Annabeth reached down and pulled her boyfriend to his feet, and led him to the Big House- where they had to ask Chiron for his permission to leave camp.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Percy and Annabeth were standing in front of the Empire State Building, staring up at- what seemed to be- the endless sky.

"We need the key to six hundredth floor."

Without even looking up, the doorman replied, "Sorry Kid, no such thing."

Annabeth stepped ever closer to the desk and said in a steely voice, "Do you even know who we are?"

Her cold voice sent shivers down the man's spine, so much that he looked up from his book and his eyes met Annabeth's cold and calculating ones.

"Uh-uh, uh." The man stuttered, "Uh, sorry, Miss. Please, do forgive me! Here! Take it! I imagine you know how to use it."

Annabeth ripped the key card from his hand and marched to the elevator, Percy in toe- though Percy did pause to mouth a quick "sorry" to the doorman before he stepped in the elevator after his girlfriend.

* * *

"Annabeth Chase, Perseus Jackson, why are you here?" Zeus thundered.

Percy stepped forward and said, "The Oracle delivered a prophecy. One that included the Gods."

Athena's face paled considerably, "Di Immortals! I had hoped that the prophecy would not have appeared yet. Curse you, Apollo!"

"Me?" Came the god of prophecies surprised voice, "Why me?"

"Because you are the _god of prophecies,_ if you haven't noticed."

Apollo was about the fire back a retort when Artemis, who was examining her favorite hunting bow, jutted in, "No. He hasn't. He's been too _busy,"_ her voice was laced with sarcasm, " _hooking up_ with mortals."

" _Silence!"_ Zeus' voice boomed over all the rest in the room, "Let the demigods continue."

All heads turned to the two demigods, where Percy- who had been furiously watching the heated argument between the gods, didn't seem to notice when twelve different pairs of eyes turned to meet his.

"-cy! Perseus Jackson!" Annabeth yelled, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Wha? What? Huh?"

Annabeth laughed at his stupidity, then turned to the gods, "We thought that since the prophecy concerned you-"

Aphrodite cut Annabeth off with a squeal so high- pitched that only the goddess of love could have accomplished, "Oh my gosh! Yes! Yes! Yes! _Finally_! Yes!"

"Aphrodite! Shut up! Gods, you're annoying." Athena said.

"But-but, it's _love_!"

Annabeth and Percy were deeply confused, "What the heck are you guys talking about?"

Athena and Aphrodite turned to face the couple, but it was Athena's wise voice that spoke, "Your love is the only thing that could save us all."


	17. Profile Change

**Hey guys! This isn't an update of a story, just an update on ME! I will be changing my username from** **UnderwaterPercabeth** **to m** **acytayyy**

 **Love you lots!**

 **BBBYYYYYYEEEE!**

 _ **macy**_


	18. A Proposal

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while, like, a REALLY long time, but I just wanted to wrap this story up. So... without further ado... here is the FINAL CHAPTER of** ** _Tortured Under the Sea!_** **Grab a cup of tea, a cuddly blanket- or a pet- and RELAX, READ, and REVIEW!**

"What?" Annabeth yelled, incredulous. She turned to face Percy only to find her boyfriend struggling to hold in his laughter, his face beet red from the strain. Annabeth punched him in the stomach, and his face contorted as he let go of all of the breath and laughter that he had been holding.

"Wi-se Gi-r-rl." He struggled to push out her name through the sounds of his own laughter. He immediately ceased all of the sounds that escaped his mouth once he saw the steely gaze that his girlfriend had fixed him with, "Uh… I mean…. Uh, love you?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and turned away from him, facing the gods instead, "Mother, what do you mean by 'our love is the only thing that can save us all'?"

Athena looked down at her daughter in pride, then looked at Percy with a look of pure hatred, but then turned her head back to her daughter, pride once again melting her features of disgust, "What I mean by this is that there is another evil in this world- mythological, of course- that is killing all of the love in this world. And yours and that Son of Poseidon is the most powerful of them all."

"Okay... That is definitely a lot to take in…" Percy trailed off. "Okay! Well, we're gonna go now… So, bye!"

He grabbed Annabeth's hand and rushed out of the throne room, the wheels in his head already turning.

* * *

The sun was setting. Brilliant colors of orange, yellow, pink, and red danced across the cloudless sky.

It was a brilliant night. Especially for what Percy had planned.

Once Annabeth and he had returned to camp, Annabeth went to her room and sulked. Percy, on the other hand, ran around camp with a smile on his face, a grin so large it reached his ears.

Along the beach, right under a palm tree, near Percy and Annabeth's special rock, Percy had set up a small table, lined with a silk tablecloth and two plates with some candles and a fruit bowl in the middle as added decorations.

It was a basic setup. But it was a beautiful one that Percy knew Annabeth would appreciate. With the table to close to the receding tide, the ocean would lap against their feet at the sat.

"I think it's done," Percy said aloud. He quickly checked over everything that ran back to his cabin to change.

He pulled on some nicer jeans and a sea green t-shirt. His Converse shoes were on his feet and his raven black hair was a ruffled mess.

Percy walked to the Athena cabin where he knew his girlfriend would be. "Annabeth!" he yelled, knocking.

A few seconds later, the blond beauty herself appeared in the doorway, wearing jeans and a light grey blouse.

"Come on!" Percy said, grabbing a hold of her hand as he pulled her out.

Laughing, Annabeth replied, "Hold on! I need to grab my shoes!" She ran back inside and picked a pair of light grey high tops and pulled them on quickly before rejoining Percy outside and grasping his hand again, swinging it gently as they walked to the beach.

* * *

"What's all this Percy?" Annabeth inquired as they neared their destination.

"This," he gestured around him, "Is because I love you." he turned and pecked her on the lips, then pulled out her chair, "Sit down, m'lady."

"Well, why thank you, kind sir!" Annabeth giggled.

The couple talked and laughed and held hands while they ate. Annabeth almost lost it when she saw that in the mine glasses was blue coke, and instead of some really fancy three-course dinner, Percy had ordered pepperoni and olive pizza.

When Percy reached across the table, Annabeth watched as his hand dove into the fruit bowl and grabbed an apple. He tossed it to Annabeth, who caught it with ease. She looked down at the fruit and then up at her boyfriend, who was no longer sitting in his chair.

Percy had gotten down on one knee and was holding a small black box.

"Annabeth." He began, "Wise Girl. I love you so much. When I first met you, you were some insufferable know-it-all daughter of Athena. I never thought I would love someone as much as I love you. I gave up immortality for you because I love you. You took a poison blade for me… because you love me. I fell into Tartarus for you… because I love you. One legend says… and we all know that _many_ legends are _very_ true… that humans were created with two heads, four legs, and four arms, and one heart. But Zeus split them up because they were too powerful. So he split them apart. One head, two arms, two legs, but only half a heart. We were doomed to find our other half so that we could be complete again. We've suffered enough. But we have each other. And that's enough. You complete me. Annabeth. I love you to the deepest part of Tartarus and back. Will you marry me?"

 _the end._

 **Thank you so much to the people who are STILL reading this story... even though it's taken me over a year to complete. You guys are my TRUE inspiration! I love you all SO MUCH!**


End file.
